The Infectious Diseases Clinical Research Program (IDCRP) is a collaboration between NIAID (Division of Clinical Research) and the US military (Uniformed Services University) through an Inter-Agency Agreement. The objective of the IDCRP is to leverage the resources of the US military and NIAID to design, conduct, analyze and publish collaborative clinical infectious diseases research of military relevance through an effective research network that rapidly responds to evolving infectious disease threats. Current areas of focus include diseases due to multi-drug resistance pathogens, the natural history and measurement of outcomes in influenza and influenza-like illness, evaluation of interventions in the prevention and treatment of skin infections including those due to methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, outcomes and natural history of trauma-related infections in the military, studies related to the prevention and treatment of travel-related infectious diseases in the military, and studies of HIV infection in the military population.